A VECES LLORAR TAMBIÉN ES BUENO
by kaiotsurugi
Summary: la nieve, la época, el calor de las personas no es suficiente para sanar mi dolor, las lagrimas contenidas en mis ojos no salen por orgullo pero a veces hasta llorar también es bueno.


**kaio: bien eh aquí mi primer fic en este foro tan genial, mi nombre kaio amemiya y les presento a mi chulo hermano taiyou!XD.- **hace movimientos raros con las manos mientras sale el nombrado.

**taiyou: ya ya kaio no hagas eso bien este es un fic para aquellos que extrañan a una persona especial en aquellas épocas de amor y bla bla bla** léanlo.-sale de la habitación dejando solo al menor

**kaio: ok...disfruten...**

**.·.·.·.·.A VECES LLORAR TAMBIÉN ES BUENO.·.·.·.·.·(especial de navidad)**

**Dedicación especial para esas personas que se fueron y esta navidad no estarán de cuerpo presente pero si habitan en nuestros corazones y que nunca se les olvidara. Gracias por haber existido.**

**ACLARACION: el fic será relatado por nuestro protagonista sorpresa, se indicara cuando es la narradora en este caso yo bueno sin más disfruten.**

**INAZUMA TOWN VISPERA DE NAVIDAD.**

Otra vez había llegado esa época…época de amor, paz, alegría, hermandad, fiestas, rezos, etc. Todos pasaban de lado mío y observaba como estaban apresurados por terminar las compras de última hora pues hoy era noche buena y todos se emocionaban con eso, me acuerdo cuando a mí también me interesaba mucho la noche buena, navidad y todo eso…de repente un recuerdo invadió mi mente al pasarme por un estante de una tienda en el centro de la ciudad, pues había una pulsera azul…

**INAZUMA TOWN VISPERA DE NAVIDAD HACE TRES AÑOS…**

**Mira amor te compre esto.- **sonrió ampliamente y dio a conocer una cajita de color azul celeste con un listón plateado con moño por decoración.

**Gracias mi vida veras también te compre algo.- ** su piel blanca como la misma nieve que caía en esas épocas se veía inigualable con ese rubor en sus mejillas, saco una bolsita color crema con un listón rosa pastel con moño.

**No era necesario mi niño.-** lo abrazo, el calor que desprendía su "ángel" como lo llamaba el, era especial pues, para goenji shuuya ese pequeño niño llamado shirou fubuki era su todo.

**Lo sé pero.-** correspondió su abrazo.-** a mí me gusta demostrarte con cada detalle lo que siento por ti.-** se sonrojo, al igual que goenji para shirou el era su todo.

**Gracias, veamos queme trajiste tu?.- ** sabía que su novio no tenia malos gustos pero este año era diferente, este año era su aniversario 4 como pareja y realmente estaba entusiasmado pro que le iba a dar su niño.

**Bien pero no te vayas a reír vale?.-**abrió la pequeña bolsita y saco una cadena de plata con un corazón tridimensional y lo abrió revelando una foto de ellos dos pero no cualquier foto era cuando fue su primera cita como novios hace 4 años.

**Shirou…- **quedo de piedra realmente esa foto se le había perdido y no espero volver a tenerla era realmente feliz.

**Lo siento si es muy pequeño o insignificante yo…-** no pudo terminar de articular su frase ya que sintió el abrazo de su pareja.

**Shhhhh nunca digas que lo que tú me das es insignificante.-**posteriormente se puso el collar.- **gracias**

**De nada shuuya-kun.- **se sentía muy contento pues saber que a su amado le gustaba el presente, lo hacía sentir feliz.- **y bien shuuya-kun que me trajiste a mi?.- **puso su dedo en su labio con curiosidad

**Ya, ya voy pero primero cierra los ojos.-** sin pensarlo más, el menor obedeció a su pareja, después saco una pulsera de color azul turquesa con perlas plateadas y colgando de el medio unos dijes con las letras "G&F", para después colocarla delicadamente en su muñeca.-**puedes abrir los ojos…**

**Go-goenji-kun.- **miro fijamente la pulsera colocando de repente su mano derecha cubriendo sus labios para evitar sollozar ya que era hermoso ese regalo le hacía feliz saber que shuuya lo seguía queriendo después de tantos años.-**gra-gracias.-** lo abrazo y justamente el recuerdo se desvaneció…

**INAZUMA TOWN ACTUALIDAD…**

Decidí dejar de mirar por la vitrina ya no quería seguir recordando cosas dolorosas, seguí mi paso aunque un poco mas apresurado era un día antes de navidad eso significa que el panteón no tardaría en cerrar y aunque yo no quiero ir a ese lugar lo hago por respeto y amor. El camino hacia ese lugar siempre se me hacia eterno era como llevar un peso enorme sobre mi espalda, tome un atajo para cortar vuelta y evitar a la gente que se había acumulado en el centro además, de seguro me encontraría con endo y kazemaru y como siempre me preguntarían que como me encuentro cosa que no me gustaría que hicieran ya que es imposible para mi mostrar otra cara, sobretodo en estos días. Al cambiar mi dirección me tope con un pequeño parque el cual se encontraba vacío era natural todas las personas se encontraban ya sea haciendo compras o en sus casas con sus seres queridos pues la época lo ameritaba, ese era muy especial ya que…antes de pensar lo siguiente otro recuerdo invadió mi mente.

**INAZUMA TOWN HACE 7 AÑOS PARQUE DE LOS ENAMORADOS.**

Un joven de preparatoria, con el cabello gris al igual que sus ojos y piel blanca con un ángel se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque "de los enamorados" le pusieron as ya que la mayoría de los jóvenes se declaran aquí y sus relaciones suelen ser duraderas o por lo menos eso dicen, fubuki shirou de apenas 15 años de edad no se encontraba solo por que el quería si no porque alguien lo había citado en aquel curiosos lugar y no sabía la razón pero algo se puede decir es que por algún motivo estaba nervioso, entusiasmado y a punto de colapsar por la ideas que rondaban en su inmadura mente.

**Pa-para que me habrá citado goenji-san.-** por su mente pasaban muchas ideas que posiblemente no eran tan erróneas y es que para shirou, goenji era una persona muy especial ya que el sentía gran atracción por el moreno que cabello crema y ojos negros como el carbón, llevaba más de dos años enamorado de el individuo y pues no sabía que tema quería tratar con el.- **pero bueno, aprovechare el lugar y la ocacion para poder decirle lo que siento por el y…- **seguiría con su discurso si no fuera con por una vos que a lo lejos decía su nombre.

**FUBUKI!.-** el tan esperado individuo había llegado por fin y realmente venia apurado.-** yo…lo…siento….se…me hizo….tarde….-**su vos estaba entre cortada se ve que todo el camino llego corriendo.

**No se preocupe goenji-san.-** esbozo una sonrisa encantadora, después de sentarse y controlar su respiración goenji puso una cara un poco más seria.

**Fubuki yo…-** se disponía a hablar pero…

**Sabe yo…-** no quería que su valor se fuera asi que decidió hacerlo de una vez.-** yo quería decirle algo….importante…yo…-**sus manos apretaban su short para darse un poco de apoyo.- **que…yo…yo…- **bajo su rostro para evitar mostrar la cara de vergüenza que portaba en ese momento.

**Fubuki…-** goenji sabía lo que fubuki intentaba decir lo que no fubuki no sabía era que goenji quería decirle exactamente lo mismo.

**No espera yo puedo…-** su cara estaba completamente roja y pareciera que estaba a punto de llorar de la pena.

No quería seguir viéndolo así de presionado, así que.-** shirou.- **era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y eso hizo que se pusiera tenso .- **ya entendí…-** lo abrazo muy cálidamente.- **yo te cite aquí para decirte que…yo…te amo.-**fubuki quedo en shock era cierto? Su amor era correspondido? Si querer soltó unas inocentes lagrimas de felicidad.- ** porque lloras?.- **tomo su rostro haciendo que lo mirara.

**Porque…porque…estoy feliz…-** lo abrazo fuerte como si se lo fueran a quitar de las manos.-** goenji-kun yo…te amo….-** goenji correspondió al abrazo haciéndolo a manera que agarro sus cabellos y su cintura. En ese momento el recuerdo se desvaneció nuevamente…

**INAZUMA TOWN ACTUALIDAD…**

Lo hacía de nuevo, recordando, solo me hacia sufrir volver a vivirlo, se que recordando no solucionare nada solo que, pensé que así podría traerlo de nuevo aunque sea solo su esencia pero como dicen mis compañeros "no es bueno seguir haciéndome eso" porque la vida fue tan injusta conmigo tal vez solo, tal vez es un error del pasado que se me está cobrando pero….porque con él si el del error fui yo. Baje me rostro y metí mis manos en los bolsillos laterales de mi chaqueta ya que el frio comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte. Eran tantos recuerdos que vagaban por mi mente conforme iba pasando por lugares que fueron, en algún momento importantes para mí y para él; el que siempre lo daba todo por mí, por su hermano, por sus amigos, por ver una sonrisa en el rostro de los demás aunque eso significase que la de su rostro se borraría y siempre me decía "ya pasara". Me pare en una esquina pues el semáforo se encontraba en verde y los carros pasaban, sin darle importancia a eso mire la esquina contraria y volvió a pasar otro recuerdo solo que este era más doloroso que los demás…

**INAZUMA TOWN HACE DOS AÑOS ESQUINA DE LAS TRAJEDIAS.**

la ciudad de inazuma lucia hermosa con tantas luces de colores rojo, verde y blancas con bordados en las ventanas y ese olor de comida recién salida del horno tanto como cenas y postres. Fubuki y goenji caminaban por la ciudad tomados de la mano mientras sus fosas nasales se deleitaban con esos olores.

**Shuuya cuando llegaremos.-** fubuki se comenzaba a impacientar pues goenji le dijo que lo llevaría a un lugar muy bonito para celebrar su quinto aniversario.

**No te desesperes mi niño ya casi llegamos.- ** le dio una sonrisa cálida y lo apego a él con su brazo derecho.

**Te amo.- **esa frase pequeña pero significativa salió de sus rosas labios pero goenji lo siento diferente y paro su paso, fubuki lo sintió.

**Que pasa amor?.- **lo miro extrañado pues fubuki estaba llorando de una manera muy triste así que goenji lo abrazo tratando de calmar su llanto aunque no supiera el porqué de este.

**Nada, nada mejor sigamos.- **realmente no sabía que había pasado tuvo una visión muy triste en esta se encontraba goenji tirado en el suelo y fubuki encima del llorando justo en la cuadra de adelante conocida como la "esquina de las tragedias".

**¿Estas seguro?, si quieres nos regresamos con los chicos.-** a goenji no le gustaba para nada la extraña reacción de su novio.

**Si, seguro.-** le sonrió y pensó para sí mismo "solo son invenciones mías, shuuya estará siempre conmigo". Y con ese pensamiento avanzo junto a goenji tomándolo de la mano, finalmente llegaron a esa esquina mientras los dos chicos se decían cosas pues de pareja.

**Qué lindo eres shirou.-** lo abrazo, en ese momento los sensibles oídos de fubuki captaron el sonido de unas pisadas a gran velocidad y también de una patrulla.

**Shuuya…-** fubuki estaba realmente preocupado por su mente se repetía aquella visión de goenji muerto.

**Descuida solo pégate a la pared.- **goenji cubrió con su cuerpo a su novio hasta que apareció un hombre muy feo de ropa negra y rota con lo que parecía una navaja y una bolsa con dinero de seguro ese era el crimen por el cual era perseguido.- **a donde crees que vas?.-** goenji se disponía a detenerlo no necesitaba mucho pues la policía estaba cerca

**Mocoso quítate de mi camino si no quieres que te mate a ti y tu amiguito.- **el hombre se disponía pasar a cualquier costo aun si eso significase matar a los muchachos.

**Shuu-shuuya de-déjalo pasar…-** fubuki estaba que se moría de miedo no quería que su novio le pasase nada.

**Descuida shirou la policía ya viene.- ** goenji le sonrió como si de un juego se tratase pero el hombre se estaba desesperando en cualquier momento atacaría a cualquiera de los chicos y con esa arma podría ser fatal una apuñalada.

**Ya me tienes arto mocoso!.-** realmente estaba decidido a deshacerse de su obstáculo y desenvaino la navaja que no estaba tan pequeña como lo debe ser…

Todo paso como película de drama de un momento se escucho un grito de angustia, una de preocupación y otro de odio. El hombre había tomado impulso para matar a goenji pero eso no sucedió, la razón, shirou pasa que en ese momento fubuki tuvo la misma visión y no quería que eso sucediera y se interpuso entre la navaja y su novio ocasionando que esta atravesara su abdomen, el hombre se escapo dejando muy mal herido al peli gris y un goenji totalmente desconcertado. Del cielo comenzó a caer aquel líquido vital en gran cantidad y muy frio, el ángel caído y el león abatido, en la calle tirados los dos.

**Shirou!.-** de los ojos de goenji emanaba aquel liquido salado que surge en momento de alegría y en este caso de tristeza.- **resiste…por favor…-** realmente pedía a dios por la vida de su gran amor no lo podía perder, no ahora que eran tan felices juntos.- ** dios…no te lo lleves.-** y es que fubuki había perdido demasiada sangre y la ambulancia no llegaba era obvio si esta se aceleraba entonces si nunca llegaría.

**Shuu…ya…-** goenji rápidamente lo miro y tomo fuertemente su mano no la soltaría, no lo soltaría.- ** no…llores…amor…-** con mucho esfuerzo levanto su mano acariciando delicadamente la mejilla de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.- **todo…estará…bien…si?.**

**Shirou…por favor…no te vayas, no me dejes!.-** esto era un error, esto no estaba pasando era una pesadilla y pronto fubuki lo despertaría con beso.

**Shuu…ya…estaré bien…ya no…llores…-** cerraba lentamente sus ojos eso significa que, ya era su tiempo.

**Por qué?! Dime, porque lo hiciste?!.- **no entendía por que lo había hecho goenji hubiera resistido un poco mas esa herida fubuki siempre ha sido un poco débil de su físico.

**Yo…no quería…que, tu dejaras este mundo…sabes…bien…que…yo daría…mi vida…por…ti…y…eso…hice…-** eso que vio no se lo diría pero al menos pudo evitarlo pero…a qué precio, con su vida por supuesto como se dice donde muerto hubo, muerte habrá. Después de eso fubuki cerró sus ojos y jamás los volvió a abrir.

**INAZUMA TOWN ACTUALIDAD, ENTRADA DEL PANTEON.**

Desde ese día no volví a llorar no lo quería molestar aunque nunca pensé que eso dolería tanto, comprendo perfectamente que dios asi lo quiso pero…lo extraño, como quisiera abrazarlo decirle que lo mucho que lo amo. Finalmente había llegado al lugar que cada año en estas épocas suelo pisar en contra de mi voluntad, es muy duro seguir caminando pero decidí avanzar hacia donde el esta. Subí la pequeña colina hasta llegar a una lapida de color verde perlada con un hermoso escrito que decía "un ángel caído, regreso al cielo donde pertenece", esas palabras las escogí yo, ya que eso era para mí un ángel. Sé que me prometí no llorar pero ya son dos años de guardarlas, ya no puedo….mas…

**/puedes soltarlas…/.- **al oír esas palabras dejo salir aquel llanto que guardo por dos años y con cada lagrima que salía de sus orbes negros su corazón se liberaba de aquel sentimiento de tristeza.

**Shirou…-** lo llamo, aquella vos que lo ayudo a liberarse era de su novio, se su ángel.

/**shuuya/.- ** goenji claramente lo pudo ver para enfrente de el lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y fubuki a su ves acaricio los cabellos de su amado**.-**/**vine a despedirme…ya termine mis asuntos pendientes**/.- goenji lo comprendía perfectamente de la muerte no se puede regresar y estaba listo para dejarlo ir.

**Lo…entiendo…-** shuuya puso una cara de dolor, el dolor que sentía su corazón y fubuki acaricio su rostro dándole una sonrisa.

/**todo estará bien, ya no llores por mí, yo estoy en un lugar mejor si?**/.- después de eso shirou desapareció ya descansaría tranquilamente.

**Yo…te extrañare, tenlo por…seguro.-** miro al cielo y esbozo una cálida sonrisa.- **nos veremos, pronto.-** se encamino de regreso a casa pues ya casi era hora de cenar y sus compañeros se preocuparían si no asiste a la cena además este año sería totalmente diferente.

**YA EN LA CASA DE ENDO…**

**Bien goenji algo que decir? .-** todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa con sus copas listos para brindar.

**Si, hoy aprendí que no importa las distancias siempre dos corazones que se aman laten a la par, que la muerte es la única separación pero es momentáneo, así y que a veces llorar también es bueno, para el alma.- **todos aplaudieron por el corto pero significativo discurso de shuuya goenji, todos en su momento de alegri no se dieron cuenta que una personita muy querida por todos estaba observando por la ventana.

**Así es mi querido shuuya….**

_**fin**_

**bien eso es todo ojala les haya gustado dejen sus reviews si así lo desean **

**PD: gracias miche-sempai se lo dedico**


End file.
